Kurama
by The Unknown War
Summary: It's always the Sage of the Six Paths this, Madara that, but what about Kurama? Has anybody ever bother with it? Well no more!


_**A/N:**_ _Hello there! Sorry for the re-upload, but somehow I can't access my former account,_ _ **The Unknown Peace**_ _, why? I just don't know. And unfortunately, I can't restart my password because, seriously, it's been ages since I used my email…and thus, I forgot my email-password as well (and who was my best friend…? Who knows…)._

 _So, I made myself this new account…ha, take that internet! But seriously, forgive my stupidity._

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_ _It's a Humor/Adventure fic, with some sexual content and burning asses._

 _I may-or-may not have some correction here and there, just for the fun of it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto or any of it's contents! Because if I did, I wouldn't have made the Sasuke-Naruto Final Battle (Aftermath) look so gay (without offense)._

* * *

 _ **Being A Chakra Powerhouse, Is Anything But Simple**_

* * *

Kurama.

That had been it's given name by the Rikudō Sennin himself. However, it's name was but a mere fragment of it's memory, long lost throughout the sands of time.

 _What is it…? Why are you looking me like that?_

Throughout the endless pit of darkness, a single crimson eye glinted with akin to that of curiosity.

 _I'll be frank with you, Mito…your husband, Hashirama Senju, our Hokage…has fallen in battle._

Another eye peered within the endless void of darkness, now fully interested.

Hashirama Senju, a man that even Kurama – not that it admitted– respected to a certain degree. Hashirama may had captured and unhesitatingly sold it's breeding as bargain cheap to the rest of the nations, in hopes to create a truce – not that it work of course.

But nonetheless, if Kurama respected one thing about the Shodai Hokage, guts would be one of them, followed by compassion, confidence and of course, power.

And how could it forget?! He fought and _killed_ Madara-fucking-Uchiha, it's archenemy of all people.

So yeah, Hashirama was in it's good grace – again, not that it admitted.

 _W-what?!_

Oh, so he died?

 _He can't…but he…no. No. No. No! No!_ _ **No!**_

What a shame.

This was it's opportunity! She was in her weakest!

Channeling all it's chakra through the seal, Kurama didn't even bother to noticed the small hidden kanji's spreading across the walls, or neither did it noticed the chains spouting within the says kanji's and ground.

Kurama let out a gasp in surprise, as purple chains overlapped it's limps and neck, pining it to the ground.

 _ **Curse this chains!**_

 _Mito calm do—!_

With some mortifying amusement, a slapped echoed within the seal.

 _Calm down?! Calm down! What I should calm down?! For fucking sake, my husband died! Died! And you want me calm down! Do you even know how the fuck I feel?!_

If the respect it felt for the Shodaime was surprising, then it's respect for the Nidaime Hokage was a complete shocker.

What could Kurama say? Kurama and the Nidaime Hokage shared a similar hate towards the Uchiha – well in Tobirama's case, it was more as suspicion, but who cares? For Kyūbi, it was still the same.

 _He was my brother…_

Oh? Was he mad? Hard to say, Kurama couldn't see a dammed thing.

Stupid seal.

… _he was my…oniisan…he…was my last living relative, apart from my nephew, grandniece and grandnephew. He, was my only remaining brother left…_

Not _that_ caught the nine tailed fox complete attention.

Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage, the most stotic and coldest man – even more so than Madara Uchiha himself – who Kurama had the un-and–pleasure of meeting, was undoubtedly…

… _so of course, I_ _ **know**_ _what you're feeling! Even if I never show it, I, undoubtedly_ _ **love**_ _Hashirama!_

If Kurama wasn't chained from the neck to it's nine-puffy tails, it'd been rolling on the ground, laughing for all it was worth. The way he said, it sounded so, so…

…gay.

Again, Kurama suppressed another round of laughter. Nevertheless, the message was clear as cristal.

Tobirama loved (laughing as best as it could) his brother – in a brotherly way…or, Kurama may be wrong…maybe, just maybe, Tobirama was really gay? – without an ounce of doubt.

Furthermore, still being single, and having no kids whatsoever, didn't help a damn thing.

He was gay, Kurama was completely sure.

 _I-I…I didn't mean…I-I…_

This day was just getting better and better…if only this chains weren't in the way…

Anyways, Kurama by far, was amused by recent events. Hashirama Senju, the banned of all bijū, was dead. Mito was at her weakest, broken – and Kurama still couldn't breakout from the seal – and finally and not least, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox had finally been able to find out Tobriama's sexual preference.

In short, it was a good day.

Again, damn these chains!

* * *

Again.

Why? Why did kami hated it so much?! Kurama was a good demon fox, like no other – completely ignoring the fact, that Kurama, _is_ the only demon fox in existence.

Again, why?!

And why was it chained to a damn rock, with a layer of lava over it?! And why was there a damn volcano under it, Kurama may never know. Wasn't the rock with lava a little over kill though?

It sighed, awkwardly doing nothing as the lava from beneath tried to fry it's ass off.

Kurama swore, this Kushina Uzumaki had a thing for hot asses.

 _Yes! Harder! More!_

The good thing of all of this, Kurama had manage – involuntarily – to get a front seat, watching, what it could be call as: _The Best Porno-Mating_ scene of it's hundredths, hundredths, and so many hundredths years of life.

 _Oh! ~ so good!_

It's current seal was the worst seal to date, but at least amusement was never missing.

 _How good…does it feel…to be fuck by…the Yondaime Hokage!_

If Kurama didn't know any better, fate just love to screw it up! Through it's imprisonment, it met the Shodai, Nidai, to some degree, the Sandai and now, the Yondaime Hokage – which, each of it's jinchūriki's married a Hokage.

Was Kurama destined to meet every single Hokage?

What's next? It's next jinchūriki is a future Hokage? He or she, is the one that Hagoromo spoked about?

Bah, as if!

 _It feels…awesome! Now fuck me harder!_

Kushina was sure the loudest jinchūriki till date. Not even Mito had been this loud during love making, and that _was_ saying something – considering that Hashirama had a freaking fetched to use his unique  Wood Release and fuck out the daylights of her wife through her ass of all things.

It had been one of the most perturbing things Kurama had ever seen or heard of.

Now Kurama knew why Madara had a stickup in the ass.

Hashirama's failed attempt of making a dildo of wood, most likely – and unfortunately, Madara was the unlucky guy of say attempts.

How sad.

 _ **Hahaha…that was a good one!**_

Pity for Madara Uchiha?

Bah, the whole motion of the thought was so hilarious!

 _I'm going…to cum deep…into your womb!_

To Kurama's utterly horror, the volcano from underneath erupted in a shower of lava.

Hell soon broke afterwards.

* * *

Once again, why?

Why? Why? Why?!

 _ **Kami…if you can hear me, which I know you can – since the Shinigami resides within the seal – why do you hate me? I've been a good nine tailed fox. I'm humble, kind, and carrying…**_

Kurama let out a roar of laughter after the last sentence.

It, Kurama, one of the self-proclaimed children of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, aka Rikudō Sennin, and Kyūbi no Yōko – which no doubt, killed many on it's awake – was anything but _humble_ , _kind_ and _carrying_.

Kurama by essence, was the mere reincarnation of hatred.

But still…

… _ **okay, maybe I'm not anything like that, but…at least I don't–scratch that, I know that I deserve anything, but being imprison, again, and again.**_

There was no response.

… _ **I hate you.**_

Still, no response.

 _N-Naruto-kun! ~_

Okay, maybe not – still, it hate kami.

 _Oh?! ~ how naughty of you ~ I haven't even undressed you, and you're all already this wet! Damn girl! Did you really miss me this much?!_

 _Y-yes! ~ I've been so lonely ~_

Hehe, how would've thought? The brat wasn't as dense as he lead others to believe. Only fourteen, and already lost his virginity to the most unexpected girl of the bunch.

 _You know, Hinata-chan…if I didn't know any better, I would say you're holding back, but my question is, why?_

And it was the truth, even sealed, Kurama could almost smell her undoubtedly radiating lust – she was at the bring of ravishing him here and there. Taking a seat atop of it's like-human arms, a sly smirk made it's way into it's maw.

This girl was so much of a pervert as the brat was.

 _Because…we're still not inside that alley, over there._

Kurama roared in laughter. The girl by far, had been the most shyest and soft spoken girl it had ever met – well, before she was somehow corrupted by it's jinchūriki of course.

 _You know I love you, right?_

The nine tailed fox, with great anticipation watched as the girl uncharacteristically slyly smirked as she lead the the equally smirking blond into that alley, she had mentioned earlier.

As they say, it's always the quiet ones.

* * *

Boring…

Months had passed since it's last encounter with _Tobi_ , or unbeknownst to others, _Madara Uchiha_. Kurama by no means was happy, no, far from that.

 _ **How did he survive?! It's not fair!**_

Why did kami let an asshole like Madara Uchiha live – and worst, bless him with immortality?! Wasn't his freaking Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan overkill?! For crying out loud! Madara had a massive and freaking Susanō at his side!

And what did Kurama had? A bijūdama, fox fire, negative sensing ability and of course, an equally ridiculous healing factor – completely ignoring the fact that Kurama had an almost unlimited chakra reserves.

It short, it was unfair.

 _I'm Pain, we're all Pain…and together, we're the Six Paths of Pain._

Wait, what?

Six Paths…as in Sage of the Six Paths?

Taking a brief peek within the seal, it's two crimson orbs momentarily widened in utter shock. Not one, nor two or three, there was six pairs of Rinnegan eyes standing before it's container.

 _ **It's impossible! If one Rinnegan wielder wasn't enough, five more make themselves known…Hagoromo never spoked about someone possessing his eyes, less six individuals at the same time!**_

One Rinnegan wielder was rare enough, but _six_ at the _same_ time?

Strange indeed.

— _so you've become a Sage…just like Jiraiya-sensei._

 _W-what? Jiraiya-sensei?_

Oh? So that blasted Toad Sage pervert – completely ignoring the unknown shout: _Hey! I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!_ – had trained a Rinnegan wielder at some point.

Well, good for him.

It wasn't every day, that one could proudly declare to have trained a descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths.

 _I told you to shut up…_ _Fūton: Rasenshuriken_ _!_

 _ **Interesting…a mixture of Shape Manipulation, Element Manipulation and Senjutsu. Even Asūra wasn't this good at his age.**_

And like that, once again, Kurama was bore – as if six Rinnegan wielder wasn't something to be surprised about.

Kurama was just that lazy.

* * *

Amusing.

Naruto Uzumaki, the self-proclaimed super pervert-better-than-the-original, had miraculously won against the all so mighty nine tailed fox! Although, what Naruto didn't know was that, Kurama had hold back a little bit.

Why, you make ask?

Laziness…just don't ask why.

Anyways, Kurama felt amused by recent events.

Naruto was truly, undoubtedly, the one Hagoromo spoked about. A blond child, with mischievous blue eyes. Endure many hardships – translation: never been able to touch Tsunade's breast – filled with an unlimited love for humanity – again, translation: an unlimited love for busty women – and a will of steel.

The perfect candidate, no doubt.

 _Y-yes! More! More!_

And where did this amusement came from? Ah, yes. Naruto Uzumaki was currently half-kissing, half-groping and half-ravishing the equally super pervert, Hyūga Heiress.

During war, the Fourth Shinobi World War of all things.

The brat sure worked fast.

 _How selfish! Having sex with me during war! Don't you even care?!_

Kurama laughed at that.

Wasn't Naruto needed in the front line to identified this White Zetsu from the rest?

Now, who was being the selfish one here?

 _Ah! ~ I don't care! ~ What truly matters is that…you should start fucking me!_

Another round of laughter ran across the seal.

How amusing indeed.

* * *

Kurama, for the first time was happy with this change of events.

It was partially free from the seal, able to come in and out as it pleased. But it's happiness didn't come from that fact, no. It came from that fact, that Kurama was sitting over the comfy couch, watching it's current container celebrating his wedding night.

"Oh! ~ so good! Fuck!

In all accounts, Kurama shouldn't be here, but surprisingly, the former shy Hyūga had practically demanded it's presence as she had her way, with her lover and now husband – exclaiming something about how kinky and how turn on she felt at the knowledge of being watched.

Therefore, Kurama immediately accepted.

That, and because she had practically smashed her massive breast between it's form as she pleaded.

Soft and firm, Kurama had to admit.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!".

So here, it was. Watching the most erotic scene of the century. Kami be damn, Kurama didn't regret nothing.

"Harder! Yes! Yes! Just like that!".

Again, it was good to be Kurama.

If only it had a gender…

* * *

 _ **P/S:**_ _Well, that sums of everything. I hope you like it…again! Anyways, I hope somehow I can find a way to access my account!_


End file.
